Feliz Navidad
by Priss
Summary: VANxHITOMI. ¡TERMINADO!. Es navidad y Hitomi extraña sobremanera a su Van. Ella solo quiere estar con él en esta época.
1. Deseos.

**. FELIZ NAVIDAD .**

Por: **Priss**

_CAPITULO 1. Deseos._

* * *

El año casi termina y con ello pronto será un año más desde que ella volvió a su hogar, lejos de él, de sus nuevos amigos y de la vida que aprendió a querer, ahora parecía que todo eso había sido ayer y al mismo tiempo tan lejano que a veces parecía ya no recordar ciertas cosas.

Gran parte del planeta estaba cubierto por un hermoso paisaje blanco y Japón no era la excepción. El ambiente de ternura y pureza se encontraba en todas partes gracias a la nieve, a todo eso se le sumaba que pronto sería navidad en una semana para ser más exactos.

Todas las personas tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros por la época, pero una chica en especial no podía fingir que ella también estaba feliz.

~ Ahh como quisiera, aunque sea solo por esta vez, pasar esta temporada como todos los demás; con deseos y felicitaciones para todo ser

humano. Pero... lejos de él siento que mis sentimientos se quedaron en ese planeta.

Son las palabras de Hitomi, quien esta en su habitación mirando por la ventana caer los copos de nieve, pero sin poner atención realmente.

Cuatro años hace ya desde que la chica de cabello café vio por ultima vez ese hermoso lugar y ahora trataba de llevar la vida que tenia antes de conocer aquel planeta, pero no podía. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquella niña antes de ir a Gaea, ni mucho menos de la chica que volvió de ese planeta.

Hitomi hace a un lado sus recuerdo y se dispone a dar un paseo con Yukari, como ambas habían acordado.

Poco más de una hora más tarde Hitomi llego al centro comercial donde su amiga la esperaba; después de encontrar a su amiga y hablar un rato se dispusieron a recorrer absolutamente todo el centro.

~ Y... ¿Qué me aconsejas obsequiarle a Susumu?, se te ocurre algo Hitomi?...Hitomi?.

~ Ah si bueno yo...

~ Déjame adivinar. Estas pensando en aquel chico del que me has hablado varias veces, aunque siempre que lo haces me dices muy

poco acerca de él, así no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte y lo sabes.

~ Discúlpame Yukari pero solo puedo decirte que lo quiero, que en ningún momento he dejado de pensar en él, ni un solo momento, solo

eso, no puedo decir más lo siento.

~ Como quieras, pero cuando estés lista para hablar solo dime y yo estaré ahí, de acuerdo?.

~ Si muchas gracias.

Ambas chicas dejaron el tema de lado y se dedicaron de lleno a buscar un regalo para su superior.

~ Hay este, quiero este ¿Qué te parece Hitomi?, no es lindo?.

~ Claro pero...un peluche!!?, ¿Crees que le guste?, el es un muchacho después de todo.

~ Vamos se que le gustará recuerda que es mi novio y entre novios la ternura existe; seguro que se enternecerá.

Entre novios...ternura?..Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de la chica de ojos verdes y también hicieron eco en su corazón. Un instante después algunas lagrimas cayeron al suelo, Yukari se dio cuenta y se disculpo con su amiga por sus comentarios; Hitomi se disculpo a la vez con ella por su actitud y por no poder hablarle abiertamente sobre él.

Kanzaki salió corriendo de aquel lugar y se dirigió a su casa, no había nada más que pudiera hacer que no fuera encerrarse en su habitación, en su mundo, en si misma; durante mucho tiempo había reprimido su dolor, su necesidad de él, sus lagrimas pero ya no podía más. Inmediatamente al llegar a su casa entro a su habitación y se desplomó sobre la cama.

~ Ya no puedo... ya no puedo reprimir más mis deseos, mis ansias, mi necesidad de estar junto a él aunque sea un momento, un segundo

solo eso. Pero eso es imposible, no hay forma de regresar a Gaea y aunque la hubiera yo decidí volver a la tierra, por mi familia, mis

amigos, por...por mi y ahora debo aceptar las consecuencias de mi decisión, debo aceptarlo fui una tonta...lo perdí.

Y ahora después de tanto tiempo seguramente el ya debe haber encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida, debe tener a una

bella mujer a su lado y seguramente lo nuestro ya es pasado enterrado para él...y yo?, ¿Donde quedo yo?.

Idiota eso es lo que soy, hablo como si el tuviera la culpa de mis actos; le reprocho el que tal vez tenga alguien a quien amar y yo no, pero

todo eso es mi culpa...

Si tan solo no hubiera preferido a Allen en vez de a Van como muchas veces lo hice, al menos hubiera pasado más tiempo con él. Pero

no...tenia que dejarme llevar por la galanura y caballerosidad de Allen y no fijarme en la ternura y sencillez de Van...eres una tonta

Kanzaki ni siquiera tienes recuerdos bonitos de él, algunos momentos que pasaron juntos, esos no existen a menos que sean huyendo

del enemigo. Pero no tienes recuerdos de un beso o un te quiero, él y tu juntos...el único recuerdo de nosotros es nuestro adiós, nuestro

único abrazo como...como pareja y nada más de ahí en fuera no hay nada...estúpida, estúpida.

Ahora no hay nada de que arrepentirse, fue mi decisión y debo aceptarla...pero no puedo.

Esto último lo saco en un grito y, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y desesperación. Su mente entendía la situación, y se hacia responsable por sus acciones, pero su corazón se aferraba inútilmente a lo que fuera para rechazar cualquier pensamiento que requiriera intentar olvidar a Slanzar, su Slanzar...no eso no lo haría ni aunque quisiera.

~ ¿Qué voy a hacer?, no puedo sobrevivir con recuerdos y menos con tan pocos; necesito hacer algo para regresar

a Gaea, pero le di mi pendiente y esa era la única forma de ir a ese hermoso planeta.

Aquella mujer capaz de ver el futuro se detiene drásticamente y dirige su mirada hacia la ventana, aun esta nevando, pero eso no es lo que llama su atención lo que atrae su mirada es un destello hermoso pero fuera de lo normal en el cielo. Nunca antes había apreciado esta luz.

~ A caso es una estrella?. No, no creo pero eso parece, aunque dudo que existan de color rosa como esa.

Kanzaki trató de deducir que era ese hermoso destello rosa en el cielo. De pronto una idea, un deseo recorre como un rayo su mente, pero baja su mirada irónica ante sus pensamientos.

~ Ja, si que estoy mal, como se me puede ocurrir semejante cosa ni de broma serviría...pero desearlo no me quita nada...vamos Hitomi

vuelve a la realidad de nada te ayudará. Aunque da igual...bien...

Obligada por la resignación la chica de ojos verdes une sus manos y las acerca a su pecho. Intenta decir algo pero aun esta indecisa, luego su rostro toma un gesto de decisión y coraje...esta decidida.

~ Por favor...yo, yo solo quiero ...volver a verlo aunque sea solo por un minuto, un minuto nada más, eso es lo que pido.

Hitomi finalmente habló; al terminar de decir su deseo separa sus manos y expresa una mirada irónica. ¿Quién lo diría?, se atrevió a pedirle un deseo a una especie de estrella así nada más...no sabia por que lo había hecho pero...dicen que la fe mueve montañas y esa luz...esa luz le hizo sentir fe en su corazón como hace mucho no la sentía.

Se quedó mirando ahí fijamente el manto de la noche y a ese extraño resplandor por un buen rato, luego la luz desapareció así nada más. La joven no le dio importancia al asunto y se retiró a descansar.

Muy lejos de ahí, en otra dimensión para ser más exactos, un joven de cabello negro admiraba al cielo, la noche era hermosa tal vez por eso la tierra y la luna lucían espectaculares. Le recordaban tanto a su niña, a su destino como la extrañaba...de pronto el pendiente que ella le regalara años atrás comenzó a brillar por segunda vez esa noche.

~ ¿Qué demonios?, otra vez.

Inmediatamente después un resplandor rodeo al joven y desapareció en el cielo.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Este es mi primer fanfiction de Escaflowne, espero que al final quede bien y les guste.

Si quieren preguntar algo, criticar o hacer alguna corrección pueden escribirme a mi mail.

* * *


	2. Llegada al tercer planeta.

**. FELIZ NAVIDAD .**

Por: **Priss**

_CAPITULO 2. Llegada al tercer planeta._

* * *

Hitomi despierta exaltada ...lo vio, pudo ver el rostro de Van en sus sueños; sabia que algo pasaba con relación a Fanel pero no tenia idea de que pudiera ser. Se asomo por la ventana y momentos después ve algo que la deja impresionada, era el mismo resplandor que varias veces la llevo a Gaea y estaba frente a sus ojos en ese momento. No lo pensó ni dos veces y se apresuro a mudarse de ropa; salió de su casa en dirección al lugar de donde venía esa luz, tuvo que tomar el tren ligero ya que el lugar donde parecía haber estado aquel resplandor fue en el mismo lugar donde la envolvió por primera vez.

Finalmente llego a su antigua escuela, hace algún tiempo que había terminado sus estudios en esa institución, luego se dirigió al templo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que pasaba de la 1:00 am le impidió dirigirse a su destino. Ahí estaba...era el, realmente era él.

~ Van?.

Alcanzo a articular Kanzaki extremadamente emocionada y no era para menos si el hombre que tanto quería por fin estaba con ella. Slanzar volteo incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba, si era ella, eso quería decir que él ... el estaba en, la luna fantasma.

Los ojos de Hitomi se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas como hacia mucho no lo hacían; corrió a encontrarse con él, se arrojo a sus brazos y se aferró a el, tratando de evitar que por alguna razón fuera arrebatado de sus brazos.

~ Van... eres tu, en verdad eres tu. Te extrañe mucho, no tiene idea de cuanto te extrañe ...pero por fin estas a mi lado, no me importa si es

solo un minuto por que...

~ Hitomi, ¿Como es que llegue hasta aquí?, no lo entiendo no encuentro una razón para esto...aunque lo realmente importante es que

aquí estoy, ¿Verdad Hitomi?, Hitomi?.

~ Si?....

~ Que pasa?, te hable pero no respondías y...

Fanel no pudo continuar porque sin razón aparente la chica de ojos verdes unió sus labios a los de él; su primer beso como pareja.

~ ¿Y eso?

~ Eso?, el beso?...quería sentir tus labios y saber que no es una ilusión el que estés aquí.

~ El que cree que es una ilusión soy yo, pero gracias al cielo no es así.

~ ¿Sabes Van?. Es extraño, hace unas horas yo desee esto con toda el alma...pero lo hice por que realmente ya no me quedaba más por

intentar, y en ningún momento creí que , tu...

~ Crees que es extraño?, yo no lo creo. Dos veces en esta noche nuestro pendiente brillo intensamente, como nunca antes lo había visto

hacerlo, tal vez reaccionó ante algo, aunque no sabría decir que.

~ Si puede ser, pero no me importan las razones, al menos no ahora, yo solo quiero que te quedes con migo.

~ Y así será... Por un tiempo.

Los cuerpos de los muchachos se fundieron en un abrazo prolongado. Poco después se dirigían a ningún lugar realmente, solo caminaban juntos de la mano.

~ Es bastante extraño, este mundo es demasiado extraño. ¿Como puede una ciudad. Estar iluminada en la noche?, además he visto

varios guymelefs extraños por todo el lugar, sin mencionar la ropa de las pocas personas que he visto, y ...

~ Jajaja, vamos su majestad, no creí que después de conocerme a mi algo le impresionara de esa manera. Mira lo de la ciudad es

gracias a la electricidad; esos no eran guymelefs son automóviles y la ropa... bueno pensé que no te resultaría extraña después de ver la

mía.

~ Electricidad?, ¿Que es eso?.

~ Jaja, te lo diré en otra ocasión. Ahora lo que me preocupa es ¿Como haré para que te quedes en mi casa y no exista ningún problema

con mis padres?.

~ Espero no ser molestia para ti.

~ No digas eso, para mi es muy importante que estés aquí aunque ¿que le diré a mis padres cuando me pregunten de donde eres?...ya se

me ocurrirá algo.

La pareja se retiró a la casa de los Kanzaki. Una vez ahí Hitomi despertó a sus padres y les "explicó" un poco sobre Van, les pidió el favor de que se quedara ahí. Los padres de Hitomi no encontraron ningún problema y aceptaron, poco después Hitomi llevaba a Slanzar a su habitación para que descansara.

~ Y bien, esta es mi habitación, ¿Qué te parece?.

~ Es agradable; todas las casas de este planeta son muy diferentes a las de Fanelia, Asturia o cualquier otra ciudad de Gaea.

~ Si bueno, al menos esta algo ordenada, no podía dejar que durmieras en la habitación de mi hermano, es un desastre; así que yo

dormiré en su habitación y el con mis padres.

~ La luna fantasma no es como siempre la imagine.

~ De veras?, bueno que pases buenas noches...sueña con migo si.

Después de decir esto último Kanzaki le regalo un beso en la mejilla al dueño de sus pensamientos, ante esto Van se sonrojo. "_Si supieras que todas las noches sueño con tigo"_, pensó Van cuando la chica se retiro, el finalmente se recostó en la cama que todas las noches confortaba a su querida destino.

~ Nunca paso por mi mente la idea de venir a este planeta y estar aquí por más de cinco minutos. En realidad este lugar y lo que tenga que

ver con el no me interesaba, a excepción de ella...mi Hitomi, es lo único que verdaderamente me llama la atención pero después de

todo este lugar es agradable.

Fueron los pensamientos del rey de Fanelia antes de ser envuelto por los sueños en este planeta tan extraño para el.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Van algunas veces llama "_**Destino"**_ a Hitomi, eso es por que Hitomi significa destino. Literalmente significa solo "_**iris**_ o _**pupila"**__**.**_ O más ampliamente "_**La que puede ver lo invisible"**_, esto nos lleva al _destino_ que es algo invisible.

* * *


	3. Así es tu vida en la luna fantasma.

**. FELIZ NAVIDAD .**

Por: **Priss**

_CAPITULO 3. Así es tu vida en la Luna Fantasma._

* * *

~ Buenos días, como...oye vamos dormilón despierta ya...Van?, Van!!.

~ mmmm

~ Vamos despierta tengo planeado que demos un paseo por la ciudad para que conozcas mi país, anda solos tu y yo.

Kanzaki hace que Van se levante con mucho esfuerzo y una hora después ambos comienzan un recorrido por la gran ciudad.

~ Oye Hitomi, ¿Por qué hay nieve en esta ciudad?, dime.

~ Es invierno, en esta época del año gran parte del mundo esta cubierto de nieve...¿Por que te impresiona?.

~ La única parte de Gaea que es cubierta por la nieve es Asgard, ningún otro lugar del planeta se ve así.

~ A ya veo. Dime ¿Tienes frío?.

~ No...gracias a esta chamarra, fue muy amable por parte de tu padre prestármela.

~ Si pero necesitas más de estas, ven vamos al centro comercial para comprarte ropa de acuerdo a Japón.

~ Hay no es necesario que...Hitomi!!.

La chica hace caso omiso de lo que le dice su novio y literalmente lo arrastra hasta un centro comercial. Por primera vez en su vida Slanzar experimenta lo que era la vida en una ciudad de la tierra y peor aun, con una chica recorriendo absolutamente todas las tiendas del lugar.

~ ¿Podemos descansar?, por favor.

~ Van esto no puede ser tan malo.

~ Es demasiada actividad para alguien que esta acostumbrado a vivir una vida tranquila como yo, además estar rodeado de tanta gente es

estresante y, hay demasiado ruido por doquier.

~ Tal vez, pero estamos juntos. No creas que es muy agradable estar rodeada de tantas personas, pero es el planeta donde nací y crecí,

creo que por eso me gusta todo esto. Una tienda más ¿Si?.

~ Hay esta bien.

Mientras Hitomi visitaba una última tienda, Van comenzó a husmear sin buscar algo en especial, se fijo en un local bastante peculiar. Al entrar ahí una chica le preguntó si buscaba algo en particular a lo que Slanzar puso una cara de "no entiendo". Poco después Hitomi entro al local buscando a Van.

~ Van!!...pensé que te habías perdido, no vuelvas a hacerlo por que ¿Donde demonios te encontraría?.

~ Hitomi yo.

Van sonrió al ver a su chica. "_Buenos días señorita, supongo que usted es la novia de este caballero, me pregunto si el joven quisiera ver una sortija para obsequiársela y formalizar su compromiso"._ Dijo la chica del local, ante esto Kanzaki se sonrojo a más no poder y Van solo puso cara de "De que hablan" ya que no entendía nada. Hitomi le dijo a la chica que se equivocaba y saco de ahí a Van lo más rápido que pudo.

~ ¿A que se refería esa mujer?.

~ A nada en especial no lo entenderías.

~ Entonces explícame; en este lugar tienen costumbres muy extrañas.

~ En otra ocasión si.

~ Como gustes. A propósito quería preguntarte por que están esas extrañas luces por todas partes, a donde quiera que vamos las cosas

están cubiertas por luces y lazos verdes, hasta los castillos.

~ Van no son castillos, son edificios y las luces son el adorno que se coloca por doquier pues es Navidad.

~ ¿Navidad?.

~ Si.

La pareja se detuvo en un parque; estaba vacío no había absolutamente nadie, solo ellos. Kanzaki guió a Slanzar hasta unos columpios y ahí se sentaron.

~ Hitomi...dime, ¿Qué es Navidad?.

~ Veras, es cuando celebramos el nacimiento de Jesucristo. Cada año se celebra, más que nada es como si se reforzara la fe y

esperanza, amor y buenos deseos. Solo es dar no recibir. ¿Me entiendes?.

~ Mmm creo que si, y ¿Quién es Jesucristo?.

~ Ese es un tema mmmuyyyyyyy largo, ya te lo explicaré después.

La pareja intercambió miradas y justo cuando iban a unir sus labios un copo de nieve se interpuso entre sus rostros y de este siguieron más. Esto se convirtió en una escena llena de ternura; Van se acercó a su niña y conforme sus rostros se acercaban más y más, ambos se habían sonrojado, finalmente sus labios se unieron. Un beso largo y tranquilo como si trataran de compensar con este los muchos que no se dieron; al separarse sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros así podían sentir el aliento del otro.

Hitomi trato de disimular su nerviosismo por la situación y miro su reloj...

~ Santo dios, este día ya ve a llegar a su fin, nunca antes sentí que el tiempo transcurriera tan rápido.

~ Con migo el tiempo vuela, no es así?.

~ Así parece, además debemos irnos le prometí a Yukari que cenaríamos con ella y el superior.

~ Yukari?, ¿Superior?, ¿Quienes son?.

~ Yukari es mi mejor amiga, le he hablado de ti y se muere por conocerte claro que no le he dicho que vienes de otro planeta ni nada de

eso. Y el superior es su novio, también es amigo mío.

~ Pues si son amigos tuyos deben ser buenas personas, me gusta la idea de conocerlos.

~ Entonces tomaremos un taxi, dejaremos todas estas cosas en la casa y después nos cambiaremos de ropa, ellos pasaran por nosotros.

Dicho esto Kanzaki detuvo un taxi. La pareja lo abordó aunque Van no muy convencido de hacerlo; para él esos extraños "guymelefs" no eran muy... de su agrado.

Al cabo de una hora y media los jóvenes ya estaban listos; Hitomi vestía un suéter rosa el cual llegaba hasta poco más arriba de su ombligo y una falda color blanco, larga y ajustada; mientras Slanzar...bueno el pobre fue obligado a ponerse un traje de color blanco, bueno su novia lo compro especialmente para el así que no le quedo de otra.

Su espera terminó y Yukari llegó junto con Amano para recoger a su amiga y llevar a Van a una cena en el planeta tierra.

Durante el recorrido en el auto de Susumu, quien obviamente iba conduciendo, tanto el como Yukari le hacían infinidad de preguntas a Van. "_¿Cómo conociste a Hitomi?",_ "_¿Cómo hiciste para que te hiciera caso?", ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?"..._etc, etc. Y tantas preguntas no eran para menos después de todo prácticamente solo sabían su nombre y deseaban conocer más a cerca del hombre que se ganó la simpatía de Hitomi, el hombre que era todo un misterio.

El interrogatorio se prolongo hasta poco después de que terminaran de cenar en el retaurant al que Susumu acostumbraba llevar a Yukari y, a pesar de tantas preguntas, Fanel no pronunció palabra alguna durante toda la noche demostrando que sabía bien como controlarse en situaciones un tanto desesperantes, aunque por dentro estaba deseando que la noche terminará, ante la idea de que iba a responder y tendía que hacerlo en algún momento.

Hitomi como siempre al rescate; cambió el tema de conversación por anécdotas de cuando asistían a su antiguo colegio. Fue ahí donde se conocieron y se hicieron amigos; los recuerdos hacían reír y expresarse feliz a Kanzaki, expresiones que llamaron la atención de Van Fanel ya que él pocas veces había visto así de feliz a su destino pero no tanto como en ese momento. Ahí fue cuando Slanzar se dio cuenta de que Hitomi solo era feliz si estaba en su planeta, si regresaba a Gaea seguramente viviría con tristeza eterna y el no era capaz de opacar tal felicidad. Además también acepto que aunque la luna fantasma era un planeta hermoso, lleno de cosas nuevas y extrañas que el quería descubrir, no podía quedarse a vivir en ese planeta, a el le hacía mucha falta Gaea, ya extrañaba su hogar.

~ Es verdad...para que ambos seamos realmente felices, tendremos que alejarnos...otra vez.

Pensaba Van mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Hitomi y la noche seguía transcurriendo sin que Slanzar dijera una sola palabra...por discreción, por tristeza, quizá resignación o por que no tenía idea de lo que los demás hablaban, pero esa noche cuando Fanel comprendió por que Hitomi no se quedo con el aquella vez, fue la más deprimente de su existencia.

**Continuará.**

* * *


	4. ¡Es navidad!.... No te vallas.

**. FELIZ NAVIDAD .**

Por: **Priss**

_CAPITULO 4. ¡Es navidad!...No te vallas._

* * *

La mañana había llegado y la luz del sol se hacía presente introduciéndose por la ventana de la habitación de Hitomi en la cual se encontraba descansando el rey de Fanelia quien no concilió el sueño durante la noche.

Al rededor de una hora después el joven dejo la cama y se dispuso a buscar a Hitomi para intentar hablar de su regreso a Gaea, aunque no encontró a quien buscaba, en su lugar encontró a la madre de Kanzaki. Se quedo mudo al verla, desde que llego se había mantenido al margen y solo habría la boca para saludar, pero sabía que le obligarían a decir algo de él en algún momento.

~ Buenos días joven Van, ¿Durmió bien?. -_Le saludó amablemente su "suegra".-_

~ Ahh...bien gracias, disculpe ¿Donde esta Hitomi?.

~ Mi hija sale casi todas las mañanas a correr un poco, ni siquiera lo hace por ejercicio lo hace por gusto...

~ De verdad, bueno Hito...

~ Ah Van...si planeas llevarte a mi hija de nuevo te agradecería que esta vez me avisaras.

Las palabras de aquella mujer dejaron helado al joven rey...ella sabía que venia de un lugar lejano y que estando ahí, una de sus intenciones era llevarse a Hitomi con él, pero solo era una idea. Cuando Slanzar se propuso hablar seriamente con la señora kanzaki llego alguien un tanto...inesperado.

~ Buenos días mamá, buenos días Van...Oye ma, ¿que vamos a desayunar?, me muero de hambre.

Saludó y dijo alegremente Daisuke, el hermano menor de Hitomi, el cual tenía al rededor de diez años.

~ Cariño, por que no llevas a Van a jugar un rato con tigo, tu sabes con ese aparato.

Le pidió su madre sin responder a su pregunta. El pequeño acepto encantado, tendría alguien a quien torturar, eh...con quien jugar por un largo rato con sus videojuegos.

A Slanzar no le quedo de otra, tendría que jugar con su cuñadito y para colmo el casi nunca había tratado con niños.

Al abrir la puerta Van comprobó lo que Hitomi le había dicho la noche anterior, verdaderamente esa habitación era un desastre, claro para ser de un niño de diez años era de esperarse; esa situación le hizo recordar al joven que el mismo a su edad tenía su recamara en peores condiciones.

~ ¿Cuál prefieres Van?, Final Fantasy VIII, King of Fighters.

~ El que tu quieras esta bien.

~ Déjame adivinar, no tienes idea de como se juegan, ¿Verdad?.

~ Es muy obvio?.

~ Se nota que ni siquiera te interesa, claro eres el novio de mi hermana, tenías que tener algo en común con ella.

~ A si, ¿Y que más tenemos en común ella y yo?.

~ Yo que se solo has estado aquí por poco más de un día así que no te conozco bien, pero eres muy agradable y se que mi hermana te

adora.

~ ¿Cómo puedes asegurar lo que dices?.

~ Fácil... por que cuando te mira se puede percibir la felicidad en sus ojos tristes...así es mi hermana, es una persona muy depresiva y

triste, pero desde que estas aquí su estado de animo a cambiado, como era antes...por eso me agradas...hermano.

Y ahí estaba Slanzar, escuchando a un niño de diez años, que para tener esa edad sabía muy bien lo que decía; y lo que lo hizo sentirse mejor...lo llamó hermano, ese pequeño le tenía respeto y admiración, nunca antes alguien le hizo sentir así. Tanta ternura solo podía venir de la familia de Hitomi, tal vez por eso ella era así.

Unos minutos más tarde Hitomi llego y saco a Van de la habitación de su hermano; el resto de la semana estuvo llena de situaciones iguales, platicas con la madre de Hitomi, con su padre, hasta juegos con Daisuke...hacía ya mucho tiempo que no convivía con una familia de verdad, una familia completa y de lo más común y normal, todo esto era nuevo para el joven rey pero estaba perfectamente conciente de que él tendría que regresar a Gaea y si permanecía más tiempo ahí sería más difícil regresar; ahora no solo extrañaría a Hitomi sino también a su familia, amigos, costumbre, todo...ahora extrañaría a la tierra.

La idea de tal vez ya no desear regresar a su planeta le dio el valor para hablar con Kanzaki y seguramente separarse otra vez. Así que un día por la mañana se acerco a ella y...

~ Hitomi...quisiera que habláramos sobre...sobre Gaea y...

~ Ya te quieres ir?, tan pronto. _-Le interrumpió la chica de ojos verdes.-_

~ No tiene caso, entre más tiempo pase aquí menos deseos tendré de regresar.

~ Van aun no, aun no te vallas solo quédate hasta pasado mañana ¿Si?.

~ Dos días?, no tiene caso, ¿Para qué?.

~ Es que, mañana es navidad y hoy noche buena...y yo quisiera pasar estos días con tigo...por favor solo dos días más.

~ ¿No crees que si esperamos más tiempo será más difícil despedirnos?.

~ No me importa, por favor quédate.

~ De acuerdo, dos días más...supongo que no has pensado en la idea de venir con migo.

La chica no respondió haciendo que Van tomara sus propias conclusiones, pero estaba decidido, 48 horas y luego el segundo adiós. Slanzar se retiró diciendo que tenía ganas de caminar y volvería después; el chico estuvo caminando sin rumbo por varias horas hasta que sin saber como, se encontraba frente al local del otro día.

~ Pensando en un regalo para Hitomi?. -_Se escuchó una voz que sacó a Van de sus pensamientos.._

~ Yukari eres tu...un regalo, ¿Por qué?.

~ Por navidad tonto, ¿No te lo dijo?.

~ Si que lo hizo.

~ Tu voz suena triste, ¿Por qué?.

~ Debo regresar a mi hogar y eso significa que ella y yo...bueno tu entiendes. Oye, dime, ¿Por que si le regalo un anillo a Hitomi se

formaliza nuestra relación?.

~ A caso de donde vienes no se acostumbra hacer eso?.

~ No.

~ Entonces te diré: si le regalas un anillo similar a esos que ves ahí entonces tu y ella estarán comprometidos, lo que significa que serán

más que novios y después de un tiempo se casarían, prácticamente ya tendrían un pie en el altar.

~ Así que si le obsequio un anillo...ella y yo estaremos más unidos, aun con la distancia.

~ Si más o menos, pero escucha bien...entre ustedes un matrimonio es prácticamente seguro y definitivo. No tengo idea de por que te vas,

pero si te comprometes con ella, obligatoriamente tendrías que regresar...pero es tu decisión; debo irme, espero verte después y si no

puedo, fue un gusto conocerte.

~ A mi también me agradó conocerte.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Van, al menos estaría más ligado a ella. Sin pensarlo más entró a la tienda esperando encontrar algo perfecto para destino.

**Continuará.**

* * *

En este capitulo mencioné al hermano de Hitomi, para los que no vieron el capitulo ocho del anime, efectivamente Hitomi tiene un hermano menor, pero parece que la información sobre este no existe, al menos ya busque por doquier y no hay datos, así que "Daisuke", es solo un nombre que me gusta.

Tampoco hay información de su edad pero siendo menor que Hitomi, debe tener al rededor de 5 y 8 años en el anime,,, yo tome una edad de 6 y si en el fanfiction han pasado cuatro años, pues ya esta más crecidito.

* * *


	5. ¡ L´ Amore ! .

**. FELIZ NAVIDAD .**

Por: **Priss**

_CAPITULO 5. ¡ L´ AMORE!._

* * *

Kanzaki se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a su madre a preparar la cena, no es que tuviera mucho que hacer ya que esta iba a ser una cena igual a la de los años anteriores, solo la familia aunque con una invitado más; ella ayudaba simplemente por gusto y costumbre.

Hacia un rato que Van había llegado aunque no había cruzado ninguna palabra con Hitomi. A pesar de que ella quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, tampoco quería, más bien no quería mirarlo a los ojos, si lo hacia rompería en llanto y no quería llorar, ya estaba cansada de hacerlo.

~ Hitomi?... –_La voz de la señora Kanzaki sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos-._

~ Si?...

~ Si quieres volver con él, solo hazlo no te preocupes.

~ Pero como sabes que...

~ Soy tu madre ¿no?, con solo verlos juntos se que el es todo para ti...y yo entiendo eso.

~ Mamá yo...

La madre de Hitomi salió de la cocina dejando a su hija aun más confundida con sus palabras.

La tarde llegó y Hitomi se dirigía a su habitación, donde estaba Slanzar, para informarle que dentro de un rato cenarían. Golpeó la puerta para poco después entreabrirla y decirle a Van que en un rato podrían cenar...no obtuvo respuesta, el chico se mantenía estático frente a la ventana mirando el atardecer.

~ ¿Pasa algo Van?.

El chico se dio la vuelta , la miro por unos segundos y después volvió su mirada hacía la ventana.

~ Nunca...nunca vi un atardecer tan hermoso, al menos no recuerdo haber visto uno igual antes.

~ Aah... si claro, te espero abajo.

~ Hitomi?...

~ Si...

~ Hablemos...habla un rato con migo por favor.

La joven se extrañó por aquella petición tan rara, al menos repentina...aun así hablaron por horas.

~ Y esta fotografía es de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

~ Te ves muy linda.

~ Sabes Van, no se por que...yo conocía muchas cosas acerca de ti, prácticamente te conozco mejor que nadie, a excepción de Merle

claro...pero me doy cuenta que, que yo no te había dicho nada acerca de mi y siento eso, yo...

~ Eso no es verdad, al menos no del todo. Me gusta el misterio de tu persona, siempre hay algo que desconozco de ti, y eso me gusta,

además acéptalo Hitomi...nadie sabe que es lo que te hace feliz, más que yo.

~ A si, ¿y que es lo que me hace feliz?, según tu.

~ Bueno, independientemente de que odias las peleas y todo eso...lo que te hace feliz pues...soy yo.

~ Ahhhh...eres bastante modesto, ¿Sabías?.

~ ¿A caso no es verdad?...

~ Lo curioso es que tienes razón...

Los jóvenes sonríen por su platica y poco después Slanzar tomó el rostro de Hitomi entre sus manos y acerca sus labios a los de ella para darle un corto y tierno beso y, luego un segundo beso más.

~ Ya llevamos rato aquí...¿Quieres cenar?.

~ De acuerdo, quiero probar la comida que preparaste.

Los chicos bajaron a la planta baja de la casa, donde la familia Kanzaki ya los estaba esperando para cenar.

~ Ya era hora, pensamos que no bajarían.

Dijo el padre de Hitomi, notando que los muchachos estaban tomados de la mano, estos al darse cuenta de que los miraban se soltaron rápidamente y se sonrojaron como si fueran unos adolescentes.

~ Dejémonos de cursilerías y cenemos ya.

Comentó Daisuke quien se moría de hambre.

La familia se dispuso a compartir la cena y convivir esa noche tan especial; Van ya era parte de la familia...toda la cena fue bastante amena, en todos los puntos que se comentaban, Van conocía algo más acerca de su destino; para el joven rey era algo especial y maravilloso, a pesar de que para los demás era algo de lo más normal.

Y horas después...

~ Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si abrimos los regalos?. _-Preguntó Hitomi muy ansiosa.-_

~ Lo siento hija pero tu madre y yo estamos cansados, así que ya será mañana.

~ Qué?, pero yo...de acuerdo y tu Daisuke.

~ A bueno yo...tengo sueño, que sea mañana, buenas noches.

La familia de Hitomi se retiró a dormir cosa que le pareció muy extraña a la chica ya que nunca antes habían esperado al día siguiente para abrir los regalos, mucho menos su hermano...prefirió no darle importancia y enfocarse de lleno a Van.

~ Bueno Slanzar, solo quedamos tu y yo...bien aquí están mis regalos. -_Dijo Hitomi mientras le daba dos paquetes-._

~ Pero Hitomi, esto...

~ Oh vamos ábrelos.

Fanel abrió el más pequeño, era una fotografía de ambos.

~ ¿Qué es esto?.

~ Es una fotografía, Yukari me hizo el favor de tomarla sin que te dieras cuenta.

~ Gracias...

~ Oye falta el otro.

Dicho esto, Van comenzó a abrir el segundo regalo, el cual era...

~ ¡¡Una espada!!...¿Como la conseguiste?.

~ Fácil, la compré. Estas espadas se usaban en la tierra hace mucho tiempo, aun se utilizan pero en menor medida; espero que te guste.

~ Sabes muy bien que es lo que me gusta, ¿no es así?.

~ Creo que sí.

Van envolvió nuevamente sus regalos y los guardó; se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes para estrechar su cintura y acercarla a él, cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurró...

~ Yo también te tengo un obsequio...aunque tendrás que esperar hasta que me valla para saber que es.

~ Como quieras, pero no me recuerdes que te tienes que ir.

~ De acuerdo.

Terminando esta frase unieron sus labios en varios besos cortos y consecutivos, para luego sentarse en el sofá de la estancia y permanecer ahí abrazados. Estuvieron así un par de horas casi sin cruzar palabra alguna...hubo momentos en que de ambos surgían palabras, preguntas, frases como_: " ¿tienes frío?", "me extrañaras?", "te vez hermosa",_ o un te quiero en el tono más bajo de voz que puedan imaginarse. Después ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados en el sofá...pasando la noche más linda que hasta ahora hubiesen tenido.

La mañana llegó y con ello el sueño desapareció; Van entreabrió los ojos y sintió una infinita felicidad al ver a Hitomi entre sus brazos, aun dormida.

El plazo se había cumplido y al amanecer del siguiente día, la familia Kanzaki estaba despidiendo a Van Fanel.

~ Les agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, fue un placer conocerlos y tratarlos a todos, gracias. _-Le dijo Van a la familia de Hitomi-._

~ No diga eso joven Van, a nosotros nos dio mucho gusto conocer al novio de nuestra hija. _-Fueron las palabras del Sr. Kanzaki-._

~ Escuchen todos, tomémonos una foto ¿Si?.

Propuso Daisuke...poco después programó una cámara para fotografías instantáneas. Una vez que estaban en posición el flash los deslumbro dos veces para sacar el mismo número de fotos.

~ Los objetos de este planeta son muy raros.

~ Pues si, un poco, toma esta es para ti. _-Le dijo Hitomi mientras le entregaba una de las fotografías-._

~ Bueno chicos, los dejamos solos, hasta pronto Van.

Se despidió la señora Kanzaki para después entrar a su casa junto con su esposo y su hijo.

~ Bueno Hitomi...

Van se detuvo en seco al observar el rostro de la chica, ella tenía infinitos deseos de llorar pero se resistía a hacerlo. Era hora de darle su regalo y el joven sacó una cajita de un verde claro, como los ojos de la chica. Kanzaki se impresionó al ver la caja, mientras Slanzar se acercaba a ella abriendo la mencionada caja y dejando ver su contenido: una pequeña sortija de oro con un diamante azul.

~ Van, esto es...¿Como la conseguiste?.

~ La compré...me costo 50 _gidarus_...la joven que me lo vendió se quedo asombrada, no entiendo.

~ Gidaru?...

~ Si, es la moneda más común de Gaea, mira... _-Dijo el rey mostrándole una de esas monedas-._

~ Van esto esta hecho de oro y plata, eso quiere decir que...

~ Shh...aun falta algo...me esperarás Destino, me esperaras para después...casarte con migo?.

~ ¿Volverás?.

~ Por supuesto...¿Sabes?, ahora se lo que sentiste cuando te fuiste aquella vez, no podías renunciar a tu propio planeta...sin embargo, te

costo trabajo alejarte de Gaea, pues había aprendido a amar ese mundo...lo sé pues es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

~ Te esperaré.

~ Hazlo por favor; ya veraz que encontraremos la manera de estar juntos y no tener que alejarnos tanto de nuestros mundos.

Al terminar de decir eso, Slanzar le dio un beso en la frente a la joven y poco después cubrió con su mano derecha el pendiente que le obsequiará Hitomi años atrás.

~ Color rosa...me dijiste que aquella noche había brillado, pudo ser el resplandor que vi.

~ Si probablemente, pues reacciona ante nuestras emociones.

~ Van...

~ Te amo Destino, mi Destino.

Cuando termino de decirle aquello, Fanel fue envuelto por un resplandor y poco a poco fue ascendiendo al cielo. Las manos de ambos que estaban unidas, se van separando y cuando el chico ya esta fuera del alcance de Hitomi...

~ Van...yo, yo también te, te amo.

El chico escuchó lo que ella dijo y sonrió...después el desapareció junto con aquella luz; ya había regresado a Gaea.

Hitomi lo esperaría, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, después de todo ella sabía que Van siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Por ahora lo que llenaba sus pensamientos era que esa había sido la mejor navidad que había tenido desde hacia cuatro años, gracias a la visita de Slanzar y su propuesta de una vida juntos.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Por fin terminado.

El titulo del quinto capitulo es el nombre de la carta del último episodio del anime,,,me gustó así que la coloque en el titulo.

Un Gidaru es la moneda comercial más común de Gaea. En el capitulo 14, Ispano pedía 50 millones de estos para reparar a Escaflowne,,,no están hechos de oro y plata, pero me gustó la idea de que así hubiera sido.

* * *


End file.
